1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to display devices, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted notebook-like display device with movable display leaves which can be manipulated by a demonstrator and like personnel with one hand, freeing the user's other hand to perform tasks related to use of the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are known and take many shapes and forms. In some applications, the display device is used to display photographs, new products, charts, and like information.
Oftentimes, individual sheets are secured along their top edges, and the sheets pulled upwardly and over the top, wherein new or previous sheets and data may be displayed. Such is useful but does not allow for rapid display of information, in that sheets previously folded up and over present a problem for the user. Manipulating the sheets is difficult and oftentimes requires both hands.
The ability to move forwardly or rearwardly, and having a hand free would be desirable.
Further, the display device may not enable the mounting, and rapid unmounting, of a large number of items, such as photographs, to be displayed.
Desirably, a device for mounting, displaying, and showing a large number of photographs would be desirable.